1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automotive injection-molded product molded using an injection molding nozzle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 53-36182 proposes an injection molding nozzle used for kneading a material of an injection-molded product. The injection molding nozzle includes a nozzle body and a plurality of fluid mixing components. The nozzle body has a cylindrical shape, and has at its one end an inlet port through which a material is introduced and at its other end an outlet port through which the introduced material is delivered. The plurality of fluid mixing components is arranged between the inlet port and the outlet port of the nozzle body, and used for kneading a material which is introduced into the nozzle body through the inlet port by introducing the material through a plurality of fluid passages.
In an injection-molded product molded using the above injection molding nozzle, natural pellets and masterbatches that color the natural pellets are introduced through the inlet port by an injection molding machine to flow through the plurality of fluid mixing components, and, thus, to be kneaded. The kneaded natural pellets and masterbatches are injected into a mold member through the outlet port, whereby injection molding is performed.
By virtue of the use of an injection molding nozzle having elements like the plurality of fluid mixing components, it is possible to obtain an injection-molded product with less color unevenness as compared with the case of using an open nozzle without a plurality of elements.